Data storage systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Data storage systems sometimes save information provided by one or more host computer systems using one or more encoding protocols. In addition, data storage systems receive revised data from one or more host computer systems. Data storage systems sometimes save such revised information using one or more encoding protocols.